


Collision of Stars

by OnlyOurHands



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Forced Marriage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOurHands/pseuds/OnlyOurHands
Summary: The fall of the Gleefuls' kingdom has quickly become the least of Dipper's concerns as he kneels before his new ruler Bill Cipher, wrists in binds while awaiting his punishment for treason.Even maintaining his charade as an alpha won't save him from the notoriously vicious king, and it is no surprise when he and his sister are sentenced to death. What he didn't expect was to be given an alternative: reign alongside Bill Cipher as his queen.





	Collision of Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"One of two things happens when neutron stars collide: they merge together to form a new, larger neutron star, or they collapse into a black hole."_  
>  [[source](https://gizmodo.com/what-happens-when-neutron-stars-collide-1739870897)]

When Will had informed him those traitorous Gleeful prisoners had arrived in the castle and were awaiting their sentences in his throne room, Bill hadn't expected them to be  _children_. Where did the soldiers even get the idea of grabbing  _them_? He wanted the kingdom's rulers, Stanley and Stanford, not their fucking heirs.

Taking a seat on his golden throne, Bill's flashing eyes settled on the arrivals, Mabel and Mason Gleeful. They stood before him, sporting various bruises and cuts but nothing severe enough to require attention, though he hadn't intended to fetch any regardless. Their clothing was an eyesore as it was, formal blue and black robes — he made a face at the colors of their recently-fallen kingdom. The former kingdom that was now  _his_ to do whatever he wished with, though the victory would've been much sweeter if it had included the capture of Stanley and Stanford, yet he supposed he would settle for this.

Guards surrounded the twins, even though their wrists were securely bound behind their backs, cloth gags preventing speech. He didn't have to see Mason's mouth to know he was scowling but maintained a cool demeanor, meanwhile Mabel's expression was mostly unreadable, perhaps curious if he had to venture a guess.

Why the guards bothered to gag them, he wasn't sure. There was no entertainment in killing someone who couldn't talk back. Hell, maybe they'd even  _beg_  for their lives. That'd be a delightful sight to see.

"Release their mouths," he instructed two of his men. They were the commanding officers on duty, a sergeant and a captain. They obeyed, one untying Mabel while the other moved to untie Dipper. He was mostly successful, until the damn kid decided to latch his teeth onto the gag stubbornly, holding it in place. Bill raised an eyebrow because apparently, an invasion and subsequent capture hadn't been enough to drain the defiance from this one.

The sergeant paused in surprise, looking at Bill with uncertainty. "Your highness," he said, "he won't let it go."

Maybe he should get a new sergeant. "You have hands, don't you?" Bill demanded. He wouldn't have them for long at this rate. "Take it out."

After another second of hesitation, the sergeant reached to pull the cloth from Dipper's mouth, his fingers dangerously close to his teeth. When Dipper snapped onto them instead of the cloth, Bill wasn't surprised– although he did find it worthy of a snicker.

He flinched from the pain and tried to jerk away to no avail, then seemed to acquire an ounce of sense when he used his other hand to give the kid's jaw a harsh squeeze, which caused Dipper to finally release his grip. A glare rested in his bright blue eyes, the only emotion showing through a stony expression. Bill hummed softly as he watched, entertained.

Now, he needed to decide what to do with these two traitors and figure out where the hell their guardians had gone. He only really cared about the amulets, their source of dark magic and power, but when he didn't see them on Mabel or Mason… Bill's eyes narrowed dangerously. He'd have to question the guards that'd captured them. But for the moment, they could start with something easy. "Kneel," he demanded coldly. "You lost the right to stand before me when that pitiful kingdom of yours attempted to defy our arrangement."

Mabel didn't hesitate, dropping to her knees and bowing her head. "As you command, your majestic majesty." Her voice held a flirty inflection, nearly erotic in nature.

Dipper's chin tilted up arrogantly, looking at him through sooty lashes and a stormy gaze, as if he somehow believed a traitor such as himself possessed the moral high ground. His response was scathing albeit collected, "I'd sooner kneel to a peasant."

Bill's nod to the captain earned Dipper a swift kick, strategically aimed at the back of his knees so it forced him to obey, dropping into the desired position. Bill mused how they looked so small, so weak and fragile, on their knees like the worthless double-crossers they were. Broken, utterly at his mercy, and that was exactly how he wanted it to be. "Disobedience won't get you anywhere but the executioner's block, Mason. I suggest you pick your next words wisely."

Dipper spat blood at his feet, but maintained his composure. "Fuck you." Another nod, and the captain struck Dipper in the back of his head with the hilt of his sword, which elicited a wince but no other display of pain. This kid had a practiced poker face.

" _I'll_ fuck you," Mabel purred, shooting Bill a sultry stare that dripped with lustful intentions but he wasn't a fool, as she seemed to believe. He knew its purpose was to mislead. Bill was aware of her little tricks, having heard the stories of the other males she seduced, and how they'd allegedly met a gruesome demise at the twins' hands.

It wasn't going to work on him, though it was tempting to play along since he enjoyed a good roll around in the sheets, followed immediately by her being imprisoned. Fellow alphas weren't really his preference, but he wouldn't pass it up if her offer was sincere. However, he'd contend with that later, there were more pressing matters to discuss.

"Where are Stan and Ford?" Bill inquired to his sergeant. In the corner of his eye, he could see Dipper shifting slightly, making small movements, but paid no attention to it. "You were supposed to capture them, not their heirs." These two were useless to him, because without Stan and Ford, he couldn't even use them as pawns to bargain with.

Scratching the back of his neck, he tentatively replied, "They, ah… escaped, your highness. We were unable to locate them during the siege."

Of fucking course they weren't. "I'm assuming they were able to take the amulets?" If they weren't, he would hunt down whoever was keeping the amulets from him and kill them, then bring the amulets to their rightful owner: himself.

The guard swallowed, visibly nervous, rattled by his king's anger. As he should be. "Yes, that is correct," he confirmed. "They have the amulets in their possession. Would you like me to organize the knights to search for them, sire?"

As the conversation continued, Dipper's shuffling was becoming more obnoxious. If he kept that up much longer, Bill would make sure he was the first to see his grisly fate.

"If you don't have the slightest clue as to where they went, how would wasting our resources on a search party help?" The edge in his voice was hardly contained. He was  _sick_  of the stupidity of his knights. Attempting to do a mass search would only result in them being tipped off.

Startled, he gave a respectful and submissive dip of his head. "I apologize for my foolishness, your majesty."

He wasn't forgiven. "At this rate, you'll be back to being a recruit in no time. Maybe I should just kill you now to save us both the embarrassment."

Bill turned his attention away from the guard, looking at the two siblings. There was only one thing left for him to do. Threateningly, he stood from the throne to tower over them and boom, "Tell me where Stanley and Stanford are, or I'll run you through with my sword right now." His hand had rested on the hilt of his blade, prepared to whip it out. He liked the thought of their blood pooling at the steps of his throne, the life draining from their frail bodies.

"A  _king_  reduced to asking prisoners where his political enemies lie," Dipper sneered. "How pathetic."

That was one dead heir. Bill looked at Mabel, who fluttered her eyelashes at him. "I'll tell you… after we get cozy in bed, my darling king."

That wasn't something he'd be doing. He supposed that made two dead heirs, and proceeded to kick Mabel in her side, a small noise escaping her as she fell to the floor. Beside her, Dipper jolted upright, eyes blazing. "Say goodbye to your sister, Mason." Dipper had annoyed him long enough, and he wanted him to watch as his sister bled out on the cold stone floor.

Bill turned away from Dipper, raising his sword to stab down into Mabel's abdomen but let out a strangled gasp as there was a sudden pressure on his throat. The burn of the rope cut into his skin as it wound tightly around, the ends pulling to choke him.

He jerked back in response, trying to knock his attacker away. The guards were motionless at first, shocked, before they rushed in to assist Bill in fending off Dipper, who was radiating fury. The rope that formerly held Dipper's wrists together had fallen to the floor.

So that was what he'd been doing, those little movements when he'd thought Bill wasn't looking. The piece of shit.

With Dipper secured by two guards restraining his arms, Bill walked over to him, sword in hand. "You shouldn't have done that, Mason."

Behind him, he could hear Mabel shuffle on the floor. "My offer to do you still stands!" For star's sake, he could  _hear_  the smile in her voice.

"Sister dearest, he was a mere second away from plunging a sword into you. It is safe to assume he is not interested." Dipper spoke with a tense, feigned sweetness.

"I like having swords plunged into me," Mabel hummed to him.

Dipper calmly replied, "Any other sword this  _king_ may possess surely would disappoint compared to the one in his grasp."

Irritated by the interruption, Bill tilted his head in Mabel's direction, speaking to a nearby guard. "Gag her." The guard obeyed, approaching Mabel and roughly tying a cloth around her mouth and head.

"As for you…" Bill turned his attention back to Dipper. "You should know better than to talk back to your king,  _prince_."

"What are you going to do,  _kill me_?" Dipper mocked, looking like he wanted to glare him to death. It was probably tearing Dipper up inside, knowing how absolutely helpless he was. From what he'd heard, the former prince had always been rather vain, so at least he'd be taken down a few notches in his final hour.

Leaning toward the prince, the first thing Bill noticed was an underlying sweet scent to him. Beneath the sweat, the blood, the dirt, he could smell… an omega? What was this? He was led to believe he was an alpha, like his sister.

All the letters he'd received, general knowledge of the kingdoms and of the Gleeful family… all of it said he was an alpha, but they were wong. Everyone outside of the family had been deceived. How had Dipper managed to hide it for so long? Had he been on herbal suppressants all this time— his entire life? And now, separated from his family and kingdom, he must have lost access to them, allowing his true gender to reveal itself through a faint scent.

It was intriguing to Bill. This ball of fire was an  _omega_  masquerading as an alpha. In hindsight, being attacked was borderline humorous, much less threatening than it'd been minutes ago.  _An omega_.

Chuckling softly, he drew back from the kid and sheathed his sword, the dangerous glint in Bill's eyes meeting Dipper's glower. "Actually, I have an even better idea. While I'd love watching you publicly executed for treason, I may have a use for you here." Mostly Dipper, he didn't care about Mabel. But Dipper… he could  _use_. Due to the violent and widespread wars he'd been waging, his advisors kept badgering him to get a queen, and now one landed right into his hands.

It was perfect. Being raised as an alpha gave him the necessary training he needed to lead. He was of royal blood, even Bill had to admit his intellect was of stunning capacity considering he'd escaped his binds, and it provided the opportunity to misrepresent his kingdom's takeover by playing it off as an alliance.

Now, all he needed to do was get Dipper to agree. Bill didn't care if he wanted to or not, he just had to cave.

Dipper's words were filled to the brim with a chilling venom, "I'd prefer the executioner's block over another minute with you." As he tried to pull free, the guards' grasp tightened on the squirmy, dethroned prince.

"Oh, you don't have much of a choice,  _Prince Mason_. You can either be my queen, or you can watch as your sister is executed first." He hadn't missed the furious look he'd received when he kicked Mabel earlier.

And yet, he managed to outdo it as his face twisted in pure anger, but Bill hadn't missed the second of alarm, the moment Dipper must have realized he knew about his status as an omega. "Your  _queen_? Never." it was an icy snarl, his blue eyes flickering with the desire to harm. He knew that look, he'd seen it in himself.

Bill chuckled, signaling for the guards to release Dipper and back off. Bill began to circle him, his hands running across Dipper's side and hips, enjoying how he could feel the muscles tense underneath the fabric of his clothing. Dipper remained still as a stone, his body rigid while watching his every move through an unwavering, calculating gaze. "Come now, an  _omega_  like you will belong to me sooner or later. Besides, do you really want to be the cause of your sister's suffering? Hasn't she already been  _kicked around_  enough because of you?"

"I'm not an omega," Dipper snapped harshly. "You must be denser than I'd originally realized. Quite the feat, might I add."

"I can  _smell_  you, Mason. And I'm certain all the other alphas in this room can too. You're not masking it anymore." He made a point to squeeze his ass as he passed it, Dipper instantly whirled around and growled at him, his cape fluttering from the sudden motion. Meanwhile, Bill stood serenely, still marveling at how soft it felt.

"Don't you dare touch me."

It was hard to be intimidated by an  _omega_ , of all things. "You're not going to make me stop, omega." He reached to squeeze his ass again, only to receive a sharp pain that knocked the breath from him as Dipper's bony elbow collided with his stomach.

He grunted softly at the impact, the guards rushing forward to restrain him again after the show of violence. Bill raised his hand to signal them to stop, watching as they almost skidded into each other. Bumbling fools.

Looking over the fuming Dipper, Bill's laughter intensified the lingering pain, but he couldn't help himself. An  _omega_ , attempting to be vicious. It was adorable, really. "Think on it overnight, Mason. If you're still set on not being my queen… then you'll go straight to the top of the executioner's list with your sister. If you agree to be mine, you both will be safe and live the rest of your days in luxury."

Brushing past him to return to Mabel, Dipper scoffed, "Go to hell,  _king_."

"You'll be joining me there soon,  _queen_." He watched in mild amusement as Dipper untied Mabel and removed the gag. He wouldn't bother stopping either of them at this point– they couldn't defeat his guards  _and_  one of them was an  _omega_. Bill still couldn't believe that.

Dipper turned away from Mabel once he'd ensured she was alright, rising to retort, "Thought I was already there."

This was nothing. "You wish." Bill imagined hell wouldn't be that bad anyway, if it did exist.

"Hell  _would_  be more enjoyable than a courtship with you," he said sharply.

"You say that now, but you'll still marry me." It was the logical choice– Bill could use the marriage to his advantage for a multitude of reasons, and Dipper wouldn't die. Win-win.

Mabel rubbed her wrists, looking at Bill. "Mm, I'll marry you." The seductive element to her tone was back, a clear sign she was aiming to manipulate him. Mental games seemed to be what these two Gleeful twins relied on.

Bill's lip curled. "I'm not into alphas." He thought he made that clear when he outright ignored her attempts at seduction. "Your brother is an omega, and if he's smart he'll agree to marry me."

Mabel appeared disappointed by the rejection, while Dipper looked like he was ready to kill him. Not so powerful without their precious amulets.

"Now, remember Mason: you need to think about this overnight. I'll have someone show you to your rooms." Raising his voice, he yelled. "Will! Get in here!"

It wasn't long before the skittery heir-turned-advisor (well, 'servant' was a more appropriate label, in Bill's opinion) appeared by his side with an obedient, "Yes, Bill?"

"Show these two to the guest chambers. And don't dawdle, you're needed back here." They needed to discuss finding Stan and Ford with his general, map out possible hiding locations that they could have fled to after the seizing of the kingdom.

"We'll find our own way," Dipper decided callously, giving no time to argue as he and Mabel were already leaving the throne room side-by-side, arms hooked as they headed into one of the castle's many corridors.

Will's eyes widened, and he scampered after the two with a sad, "Wait!" A guard followed after, probably to ensure the twins wouldn't be tempted to foolishly try to run.

Bill watched them go, shaking his head as he dismissed the guards with a wave of his hand. He turned around to take a seat on his throne, gazing at the empty one beside his own. Soon, Dipper would be his queen.

Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should this be continued? If you have a moment, kudos or comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
